


"I Put My Hands Where?"

by Monroha



Category: ASTRO (Band), Forte Di Quattro
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroha/pseuds/Monroha
Summary: All Minhyuk wanted to do was help Dongmin with the new choreography.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over their move in All Night, so you get a fic about it! Incase there is anyone who hasn't seen the masterpiece, here's a link to it! - Kay  
> [The Move](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygdFKCBIv5M&fbclid=IwAR1b-g9xnd-2xDACdrHaCPpw8KgLjrjZzpVCJXcnVG7tcAQHa4wP8es4rHo)

“I put my hands where?” Minhyuk laughed at Dongmin’s shocked expression. The two were currently alone in the practice room, going over the choreography for their latest comeback. Minhyuk always made sure the two got a head start, so the taller boy didn’t feel as though he was a burden. Once schedules started back up, it was difficult for Dongmin to find time to practice. But Minhyuk didn't mind, he always loved having someone accompany him while he danced. 

He grabbed the visual’s hands, guiding one to the back of his neck and the other to his lower back. “There. See hyung, it’s not that hard.” 

From their proximity, Minhyuk could feel the visual’s breath hitch. Why, he wasn’t sure. He looked up and searched Dongmin’s face for any signs of discomfort. All he saw was a slight flush of red on the black haired boy’s cheeks. 

Dongmin seemed to notice Minhyuk staring at him, and cleared his throat. He moved his hands away and stepped back, putting a fair bit of distance between them. Much more than they would normally have, Minhyuk noted. All the while, a slight frown was placed on his hyung’s normally happy face. 

The taller of the two shook his head slightly before he looked directly at Minhyuk. “So that’s the end pose, show me how we get there?” 

Minhyuk wanted to ask what was troubling the older boy, but knew it would be of no use. When flustered or upset, Dongmin had a tendency to isolate himself. To push the other members away when they pried too much. The best thing he could do right now was move on and hope that if something was bothering the actor, he would tell Minhyuk eventually. For now, they had choreography to get through.

“Why don’t we start from the beginning and tackle that part later?” Dongmin sighed a breath of relief before nodding. “That killing part should be fairly easy to run through. The rest will need more work.” 

He flashed a small smile, getting into Dongmin’s starting position to show him how it was done. He was about to tell the other to follow his lead, but silenced himself at the unsure look on his hyung’s face. 

“You know you don’t have to help me, right?” Minhyuk turned back around so he could give the visual a pointed glare. They had gone through this a thousand times. Minhyuk had to repeatedly reassure Dongmin that he didn’t mind helping. “I know you say you don’t care. And I appreciate it so much, Minhyuk-ah. But...”

“But nothing.” He stepped forward and placed his hands on Dongmin’s shoulders. “Hyung, you help me in so many other ways. You do so much for us, I don’t know how you can’t see that. Let me return the favour, please.” 

Their eyes locked and Minhyuk momentarily felt himself getting lost in Dongmin’s. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time for his weird feelings towards his beautiful friend. They had a routine to get through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here is the next chapter! So you guys aren't confused, Son Taejin is mentioned in this chapter. He is a member of Forte Di Quattro, a group that won the show Phantom Singer. They are amazing and you should totally check them out! Here is a link to one of their performances if you are interested! Taejin is the member on the far left. [FDQ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK2u-gs659Y)
> 
> For those of you who don't wanna watch, I have provided a picture of him so you know what he looks like.

“Hyung, come on!” Minhyuk sighed in exasperation, trying not to sound too frustrated. “We’ve gone through this at least twenty times. It’s never taken you this long to get such a simple move.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m... distracted.” He gave Dongmin a questioning look at the slight pause. “Can we take a break? I need to clear my head.”

He nodded and let himself fall to the floor, letting it cool him down. The two had been going over the choreography, until Minhyuk suggested they focus on their killing part. But for some reason Dongmin was messing up the timing, the hold, the form. Pretty much everything.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he missed Bin entering the practice room. Something cold hit his stomach making him gasp in shock.

“Hyung!” He glared as the taller boy doubled over in laughter. “You’re such an ass.”

His best friend joined him on the ground, wiping away tears formed from his rude laughing fit. “You love me. I saw Minie in the hallway. He said you already drank all your water and was getting you more. Thought I would take it for him.”

He rolled his eyes, punching Bin on the shoulder. He thought about continuing their usual banter. But right now, he was more concerned with how they would sort out this choreography problem.

He sat up and moved so their thighs were brushing. “Hyung, can I get your help with something?”

“You got serious. What’s wrong?” Bin looked at him with slight concern. The singer wrapped an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders, drawing him even closer.

“It’s… Taking a bit to get the choreo down.” He leaned his head on Bin’s shoulder, taking comfort in the hand that started playing with his hair. “I think, maybe seeing someone else do it might help Dongminie hyung.”

“Oh, yeah I can. You sure that’s it?” Sometimes he wished the two hadn’t grown up together. He hated having someone that could read him so easily.

Before he could answer, they heard footsteps approaching. He turned to see Dongmin enter the room again. “Sorry, am I interrupting?”

“Hey, no you’re not. Binie hyung and I were just saying we’re gonna run through the part you’re having trouble with. Maybe seeing it will help?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” The visual sat down against the mirror and leaned his head back. Minhyuk focused on teaching Bin the move, running through it much more smoothly.

After the third time of practicing, the two had it down pretty well. A perk of dancing together for so long. “Okay, so watch Binie hyung and-” He cut himself off when he noticed Dongmin had fallen asleep.

“Oh that’s adorable. Hyukie look, he’s sleeping!” He sighed fondly and ignored his friend’s cooing. He stepped up to the visual, but was stopped by an arm wrapping around his middle. “Don’t you dare wake him!”

He pushed Bin’s face away from his own and rubbed at his ear. “Hyung, if you keep shouting, _you’re_ going to wake him.”

“He’s pretty out of it. Minhyuk-ah, what did you do to him?” After fighting and failing to get free from Bin’s grasp, he gave up and let himself lean back against his sturdy chest.

The older dancer had both arms secured around his waist and his chin hooked over Minhyuk’s shoulder. He side eyed his friend and tried to convey it wasn’t his fault. “Nothing, we’ve only been practicing for a bit. I’m innocent.”

“And how long is ‘a bit’?” Minhyuk pinched one of the arms holding him hostage and frowned when it resulted in Bin holding him tighter.

“Like an hour. I’m being serious this time.” Minhyuk frowned and looked back to the visual, who was still sleeping soundly. “Why are you being so cuddly right now?”

He felt a puff of air as Bin sighed, burying his face into the crook of Minhyuk’s neck. “I miss my Taejinie hyung. And I won’t get to see him for so long. Plus, you and Minie have been so busy the past couple days, I’ve resorted to cuddling with Mj hyung. But he’s so boney and fidgets too much. I don’t know how Jinjin hyung puts up with him.”

“You always complain _I’m_ too boney.” Minhyuk felt Bin shake a little with laughter. “We really should wake him up though. That can’t be comfortable.”

Despite his words, he made no move to break out of Bin’s hold. He studied the visual’s face, admiring how soft he looked in his sleep. It was rare to see Dongmin at peace these days, and Minhyuk didn’t want to ruin it for him.

“Minhyuk-ah.” The older boy lifted his head and smiled fondly at Dongmin before looking to Minhyuk. He turned his head to catch Bin’s eye. “I haven’t seen him try but… It’s a really simple move, compared to the rest of the choreo. Do you think…”

He waited for the singer to continue, but was met with silence. “Think what, hyung?”

“Nothing, never mind.” He gave Bin a skeptical look, before turning his attention back to Dongmin. He couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful he was. “I can work on it with him tomorrow while you teach the rest of them.”

“Think that will help?” He couldn’t see why it would. There was a reason Minhyuk spent so much time helping Dongmin. They had discovered through many attempts that the actor had problems understanding Bin’s way of explaining. And the visual tended to butt heads with Jinwoo too often for any learning to be done. Minhyuk never minded, as he loved spending the extra time with the always busy boy.

“This time, I think it might.” He turned his attention back to his best friend to see him smirking. That wasn’t a good sign. “Random side note that doesn’t relate to this topic at all. But do you remember when FDQ first joined Fantagio? And the company made Mj hyung and I record with them?”

“How could I forget? The second hand embarrassment was enough to scar me for life.” He laughed at the memory. Bin had fumbled over his words and forgotten all the lyrics while in the recording booth.

“I was a mess, wasn’t I?” Bin had a lovestruck expression and Minhyuk couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of how quickly he had fallen for the deep voiced singer. “I’m not normally like that though, right? But something about him… It made me forget everything I knew and mess up something that should have been as easy as walking.”

“I get it, you’re in love. What’s your point?” Bin was looking at him expectantly, as if trying to convey something. But Minhyuk couldn’t figure out what that was.

“No point. Just needed you to know how great my boyfriend is and make you wish you could be as happy as I am.” He rolled his eyes and elbowed Bin in the gut, causing him to release the shorter boy with a groan of pain.

“You suck, and Taejin hyung deserves better. He would never condone this behaviour.” The singer had dropped to the ground, holding his stomach and pouting.

Bin opened his mouth to argue back, but a soft giggle caught their attention. They both turned to see Dongmin watching them in amusement.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” The visual flashed him an adorable smile, before standing up and walking over to them.

“Sorry, how long was I out?”

“Long enough that I think it’s time we head home.” He pulled Bin up and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he would be coming with them.

“No, I’m gonna stay here and practice for a bit.” Bin set about hooking his phone to the speakers. “Tell Jinjin hyung not to worry.”

“He’s going to worry anyway.” The taller boy waved a hand in dismissal. “If you’re not back at a decent time, he might call your boyfriend. And we both know you don’t want that.”

“Minhyuk-ah, you can’t let that happen!” Before he could blink, Bin was grabbing his shoulders in a death grip. “He’ll deny me kisses!”

He laughed at the adorable pout now placed on the singer's face. Minhyuk couldn’t help but think Taejin might be the best thing that happened to his best friend. Bin had a tendency to over work his body to the point of exhaustion. But since dating Taejin, that had almost stopped. All the bass singer had to do was threaten to withhold any sort of physical contact and Bin was ready to drop everything.

“Sorry hyung, I don’t control what Jinjin hyung does.” The brunette glared at him as Minhyuk ruffled the elder’s hair.

He flashed a bright smile and slipped out of Bin’s hold. The dancer grabbed Dongmin’s hand and pulled him out the door.

“You’re so mean to him.” He glanced at the visual to see him throw his head back in laughter. Dongmin had a great laugh. Minhyuk decided he wanted to hear it more often. That was new. He didn’t let himself dwell on it. Not when Dongmin laced their fingers together and made his thoughts disappear all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! If you're curious why Taebin is a thing, it actually started as a joke between a friend, Jay and I. Our friend got Taejin's name wrong and called him Taebin. It got Jay and I thinking that Taejin and Bin would actually be really cute together. Their personalities just seem like they would fit perfectly! If they ever met irl, we would probably combust.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the world's greatest visual! And Jay's boyfriend! Sorry for such a short chapter, but something really important happens! - Kay

“AH! Keep practicing! Be right back love you bye!” Minhyuk stared at the door in confusion as Bin disappeared. He smiled to himself as soft laughter sounded from behind.

He turned to face the grinning visual. “He’s so whipped.” Dongmin shook his head and Minhyuk marvelled at how soft his hair looked bouncing with the movement. 

“One day, I want that. To be that happy about a phone call. To be as in love as Binie hyung is.” He shocked himself by admitting that out loud. He didn’t tend to open up much, especially not to Dongmin. He never wanted to burden the actor with his emotional baggage. 

He looked up timidly and almost stepped back in shock at the close proximity of the two. The taller boy gently placed his hands on Minhyuk’s shoulders. 

“Minhyuk-ah, don’t worry. You will have that one day. Someone is bound to fall head over heels for you.” One of Dongmin’s hands moved to the back of his neck, softly caressing it with his thumb. Minhyuk would never admit it, but he had gotten used to Dongmin’s hand being there. He found it comforting. He silently thanked their choreographer for adding in that dance move. 

He smiled softly up at the visual and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Thanks hyung. That means a lot.” 

Minhyuk hadn’t realized their heads had been moving closer until he felt their noses brush. His eyes fluttered shut, taking in the warmth of Dongmin pressed against him. But they couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this. They were friends, nothing more. He tried convincing himself to back away, but it was useless. The second Dongmin’s lips met his, he was gone. 

“Hey, guys! Guess who's coming home early!” Bin’s voice from the hallway was enough to bring him back to reality. His eyes snapped open as he pulled back. He saw the same startled expression mirrored on Dongmin’s face. They stepped away from each other just as the brunette entered. He imagined they both looked like a mess, but to Bin’s credit he didn’t mention it. 

He heard Dongmin clear his throat and say something, but was too distracted to hear. He tried to regain his breath, still having trouble processing what just happened. Dongmin kissed him. And he kissed back. He chanced a glance at the visual, quickly looking back down when the two met eyes. 

He was jostled by someone shaking his shoulder. Minhyuk shook his head and looked into Bin’s questioning eyes.

“What? Sorry, hyung. Did you say something?” 

“Nothing, just...” The older boy lowered his voice, moving in closer. “Are you okay Minhyuk-ah?” 

Staring into his best friend’s caring eyes, he almost confessed what happened. He wanted nothing more than to melt into Bin’s arms and complain that nothing made sense. But he could feel Dongmin’s eyes on his back. 

He sighed softly and shook his head. “Yeah, hyung. I’m good. Let’s get back to it, okay?” 

He stepped back from Bin and gave a tight smile to the older two. Now wasn’t the time for him to have an internal crisis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm finally back! With a really short chapter! In light of everything that has happened today, I wanted to add something else to focus on. I'm so proud of Jinjin, Rocky and MJ for the incredible songs they released! They are all bops and you should check them out if you haven't already. Park Jinwoo will always be my ult bias, regardless of what is going on in his private life right now. I hope you all send love his way!! - Kay

“Let’s start from my second rap verse and work on the ending. You guys aren’t turning in sync yet.” Minhyuk laughed as the rest of the group groaned at their leader’s words. A day had passed since he and Dongmin kissed, and he had been avoiding the older boy. Focusing on getting ready for their comeback had been a big help.

They got back into position and started running through the routine again. Everything was going well until the part where he helped Dongmin up from the floor. He looked into the older boy’s eyes and froze mid kneel. It was as if everything around him stopped and all he could see was Dongmin. There was no way someone that beautiful could want him. But there was a small sliver of hope that wouldn’t go away, no matter how hard he tried. 

“Hyung. Everything okay?” He blinked away from Dongmin and turned his attention to Sanha. It was then he noticed all the other members had stood, now looking at him in concern. He glanced back down to the source of his problems. Dongmin had raised himself onto his elbows, a look on his face Minhyuk couldn’t distinguish. He wished he knew what the other was thinking, then maybe he wouldn’t be so confused. 

“I can’t do this, I’m sorry.” Minhyuk turned blindly, almost knocking Sanha over in his haste. The taller boy steadied him, giving a look of concern. He heard Jinwoo ask what was wrong, but didn’t have the words to explain even if he wanted to. He gave Sanha’s arm a grateful squeeze and slipped passed him, heading for the door. A hand on his wrist stopped Minhyuk from his escape. 

“Minhyuk-ah, don’t.” He sighed and let his bangs fall into his eyes. The spot where Dongmin’s hand rested felt like it was burning. The older boy lowered his voice, probably so the others didn’t overhear. “Just... I’m sorry, okay? Binie can take my place and we can keep rehearsing like nothing happened.” 

Like nothing happened. How could he pretend nothing happened? “I just, um...” He pulled his arm away and rubbed at his now free wrist. “I need some air, I’m not feeling well.” 

Before the other could respond, he stepped out and closed the door behind him. Thoughts of Dongmin were swirling in his head, but he tried not to dwell on them. They were filming their music video in two days and the choreography had to be perfect. There was no time for him and Dongmin to sort out whatever was going on between them. Without realizing, Minhyuk had wandered across the street, to a school playground. Normally it was full of children, but this early in the morning there wasn’t a person in sight. He sighed as he sat down on the swing set, wishing he could go back to being a child. Before emotions caused his life to fall apart and a tall, handsome boy decided to try and ruin his career. 

While it would be difficult, Minhyuk knew they could make it work if they really wanted. He had seen plenty of couples in the industry keep healthy and happy secret relationships. Myungjun and Jinwoo were proof of how it was possible, having been together for years. But he didn’t want that for Dongmin. Someone like him deserved better than what Minhyuk could give. Better than being hidden until they either quit or broke up. The latter seemed more probable, given the track record of idols who tried dating. But none of that mattered if Dongmin didn’t feel the same way. 

“Have you tried talking to him?” He almost fell off the swing at the sudden interruption in his thoughts. 

“Sanha-yah… I can’t...” He let himself be pulled from the swing and into a tight hug. 

“The future doesn’t have to matter so much right now, hyung. Just do what makes you happiest.” He found himself giggling despite his mood. He always wondered how Sanha got to be so good at giving advice at such a young age. 

“How do you always know what to say to me?” He leaned back slightly to smile up at the younger boy. 

“It’s a gift. One that is completely under appreciated in this group.” He laughed at the pout Sanha now sported. The maknae’s face quickly changed to a more serious one. “Hyung, I don’t know what’s going on, but I think you should talk to Minie hyung. He was going to follow you, but Binie hyung stopped him.”

Minhyuk made a mental note to thank Bin for that later. Suddenly, he was glad the older knew him so well. He didn’t think he could deal with talking to Dongmin right now. At least not until he sorted out his feelings. 

“I don’t know what to say to him. But yeah, I should.” He hated admitting Sanha was right. But it seemed that was how their friendship worked. Minhyuk would do something stupid and Sanha was always there to help him fix it. 

He buried his head in Sanha’s chest and sighed. For now, he could hide out here and pretend nothing happened. At least until Sanha inevitably started to complain about how cold he was and that they still needed to practice. He could already imagine the younger boy’s whining about making him sit out here and freeze his butt off. And no doubt Jinwoo would have some questions for him when they got back. Just thinking about how he would deal with his over concerned hyung was starting to give him a headache. 

After a few minutes of Sanha rubbing his back in comfort, he decided it was time to get back to work. He had already cost the group too much time. They shouldn’t have to suffer for his mistakes. He immediately took that thought back. No matter what the outcome was, kissing Dongmin was definitely not a mistake. 

Maybe Minhyuk wasn’t as confused as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a small chapter after an incredibly long break. I've had a lot going on in my life, but most of it is over now. Don't worry, I'll never start a fic and not finish it! Even if it takes me a super long time. I want to say thanks to those who have waited so patiently for this fic, and to all of you for supporting me, it means a lot! I also want to give a huge thanks to Jay for being my rock and best friend through everything that's been going on. She's also been very insistent on me getting back into writing and posting and I couldn't ask for a better partner in all this. Anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter! Love you all!! - Kay


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have another chapter for you! Get ready for some Myungjin and Taebin cuteness! - Kay

“You’re staring.” Minhyuk jumped, startled by the sudden voice in his ear. “I mean, I can’t blame you. Jinwoo looks great today.”

He tore his eyes away from where Dongmin was running through his script on their old, beat up couch. He tilted his head, wondering how he failed to notice Jinwoo enter the room and lean against the actor. 

“That’s not who...” He trailed off, not yet ready to admit who had caught his attention. If Myungjun wanted to think he was staring at their leader, then Minhyuk wasn’t going to correct him. “Sure, hyung. Sorry for staring. Got lost in my thoughts.” 

Myungjun laughed as he wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s waist from behind. The elder rested his forehead against the taller boy’s back, giving a soft sigh. “Minhyuk-ah, it’s not a bad thing, you know. To like him.” 

The brunette spun in panic, staring wide eyed at Myungjun. “Hyung, no! I don’t-“ He stopped when he saw Myungjun’s amused expression. Why would he look so happy at the thought of someone liking his boyfriend?

“I’m not talking about my Jinie.” Minhyuk sighed in relief. “As if I would ever let anyone look at him the way you just looked at Dongminie, don’t be ridiculous.” He laughed at Myungjun’s exaggerated huff and leaned back into the older boy’s embrace. “Minhyuk-ah, what’s going on in that brain of yours? You’ve been acting weird lately.”

Minhyuk debated confiding in the brunette about the kiss. It would be nice to get everything off his chest, and he knew Myungjun could help him sort out his feelings. But at the same time, he felt like this wasn’t something he should be telling the others about. It was just as much Dongmin’s secret as it was his own. He wasn’t sure who the actor had come out to yet, if anyone. That brought on a whole new wave of thoughts. Was Dongmin even gay? Or bi? Or into guys in any way? What if it was simply a heat of the moment thing? He felt hands running up and down his back and sighed against his hyung’s shoulder. He couldn’t tell Myungjun, not yet anyway. 

“Why are you hugging in the middle of the doorway?” Myungjun shook with silent laughter and pulled away. 

He glanced over and smiled sheepishly at their leader. Jinwoo quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t question them further. The blonde opened his arms and Myungjun practically lunged onto the couch. He heard Dongmin’s sweet laughter, but refused to look away from the couple. They were repositioning so that Myungjun wouldn’t be crushing the rapper. He smiled fondly at the way the two bickered as they settled down. One day he wanted to have that. Someone who he could jump onto and cuddle with, even if he elbowed them in the gut. Maybe he already did have that. There was only one way to find out. 

He took off toward the couch in hopes that Dongmin would react in a similar way that Jinwoo had. But once he made eye contact with the visual, he changed his mind at the last second. He dove across the two shortest member’s laps, rolling over so he could see their faces. He had miscalculated his jump, however. Instead of seeing an annoyed Jinwoo, he was met with a surprised Dongmin. He opened his mouth to apologize when he felt a hand run through his hair. 

“I take it this means you’re not mad at me anymore?” So that’s why the actor hadn’t talked to him about all this yet. He thought Minhyuk was angry at him. For what? For the kiss? Minhyuk was the exact opposite of angry about that. 

He sighed and leaned into the older boy’s touch. “I was never mad hyung. I don’t think I could ever be mad at you.” He had yet to move his eyes away from Dongmin’s.

He heard giggling from Myungjun and Jinwoo, but tried to ignore them. It proved difficult, as Jinwoo had started shaking with laughter under him. He glared up at the eldest two. Him and Dongmin were having a moment, and he was tired of people interrupting them. 

“Give it time, my tiny children. You’ll grow to hate each other.” Through his giggles, Jinwoo slapped his boyfriend on the chest. “Getting mad will be part of your daily routine.” 

Minhyuk almost whined when the hand in his hair stopped moving. “No, hyung. It’s not like that, we aren’t...” He looked back up at Dongmin’s words and saw a troubled expression on his face. Minhyuk didn’t like seeing the normally calm visual like that. 

“What if we were?” Dongmin’s sharp intake of breath was the only thing that could be heard in the now silent room. His eyes widened in shock when he realized what he had just said. 

He rolled off his hyung’s laps and made to escape to his bedroom. There was no way he just admitted to liking Dongmin. He heard shouts calling for him to come back, but ignored them. He needed to hide in his room until he could figure out an excuse for why he had said that. Why had he just ruined his relationship with Dongmin in one sentence? How could he have been so stupid?

“Minhyuk!” Despite not wanting to, something about the desperation in Dongmin’s voice had MInhyuk frozen on the spot. He refused to turn around, not yet ready to face the object of his unwanted affections. He heard the other boy approach and tensed as a hand was gently placed on his shoulder. 

“Minhyu—“ A loud slam interrupted Dongmin. They both jumped and turned to face their front door. An angry looking Bin was storming into the living room, glaring down at a startled Jinwoo. 

“You, Park Jinwoo, are an asshole.” The dancer crossed his arms and huffed, while Jinwoo looked up at him in utter confusion. The sound of the front door clicking shut quietly drew everyone’s attention away from the fuming Bin, to a sheepish looking Taejin. 

“Hyung, you’re back!” Sanha’s shout from behind them startled Dongmin into jumping closer to Minhyuk. The visual’s back hit his chest and Minhyuk giggled at the cute pout on Dongmin’s face. The older boy looked like he was about to say something, but was once again interrupted by their angry friend. 

“Of course it’s your fault! We have four days before he’s back on tour and I have yet to get my hello kiss!” He turned his focus back just in time to see Taejin laughing as he pulled Bin away from their still confused leader and into his arms. 

“Aga-yah, if it means you don’t behead Jinwoo, then here.” Minhyuk smiled fondly and looked down, not wanting to intrude on the couple’s moment. Sanha started shrieking in the background and he heard teasing from their eldest member. Despite the loud distraction, he couldn’t help but picture that being himself and Dongmin. He would give anything to get another kiss from the singer. Their previous one hadn’t been nearly long enough. Especially since the likelihood of it happening again was so low.

“Are you sure about that?” Before he could think about what that meant, Dongmin was directly in front of him. He blinked in shock, realizing he really needed to stop saying his thoughts out loud. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the visual’s neck when Dongmin grabbed his waist to pull him closer. 

The noise of the others faded into the background as he got lost in Dongmin’s eyes. He could get used to this feeling. 

“Oh my goodness, you’re both in love. Just kiss already!” Minhyuk couldn’t find it in him to be mad about Bin’s interruption, not when Dongmin took his friend’s advice and pressed his lips against Minhyuk’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Thank you for sticking with this fic through all the long breaks. Only one more chapter to go. Love you all! Comments are always appreciated! - Kay


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter! Yay! - Kay

“Hey, you okay?” Minhyuk glanced over at Bin’s question. They were currently in the middle of dance practice, this wasn’t the time his best friend had asked that. It wasn’t uncommon for the two to pass comments to one another. But Minhyuk wasn’t in the mood for Bin’s pestering right now. 

He nodded his head, trying to keep up with the fast paced beat. “Yeah, fine.” Minhyuk lowered himself to the ground, taking a moment to catch his breath before he had to get up again. 

The young dancer had lost track of time while staying up in the studio last night, trying to perfect their choreography. Minhyuk was regretting it now, as he could feel his body starting to demand rest. But he didn’t have time to take a break, not with their comeback so close. His part was coming up sooner than he thought, giving him no time to form more of a response. He stood too quickly, feeling lightheaded before catching himself and mouthing along to his part of the song. 

At least he had the next part to look forward to. Dongmin would hold him for a few seconds and he could take comfort in being with his boyfriend. Minhyuk didn’t think he’d ever get used to calling the visual that. 

The brunette knelt down and wrapped his hand around the back of Dongmin’s neck. He ignored the slightly concerned look on the actor’s face, instead going to help the black haired boy up. He didn’t make it very far before he felt his legs give out from the added weight and he crashed down on top of Dongmin. 

On a normal day, he would have gotten up and continued as if nothing happened. But today, Minhyuk was tired. And it would be a shame to waste the opportunity he had just been given. His boyfriend’s chest was comfortable, and the added warmth was lulling him to sleep. He sighed and snuggled closer to the visual. 

Dongmin gave a soft laugh and slipped his arms around Minhyuk, repositioning them so he wasn’t being completely crushed. “Hyukie, how late did you stay here last night? You look exhausted.” 

He nuzzled into Dongmin’s chest and mumbled out words he was sure his boyfriend couldn’t distinguish. 

Dongmin gave a deep sigh and ran his hand through the dancer’s hair. “You never left, did you?” Minhyuk nodded and felt his eyelids droop. It might not be the smartest place to sleep, but he didn’t have it in himself to move. It didn’t seem like Dongmin was going to make them get up any time soon either, as he had tightened his hold on the younger boy. 

“As cute as this is, we are in the middle of practice.” 

“Yeobo, let them rest for a minute. Minhyukie looks tired.” 

“Fine, let’s take a short break. But after, he’s practicing or going home and sleeping in an actual bed.” 

His group member’s talking in the background was slowly becoming harder to distinguish as he let himself drift off. He smiled when Dongmin brushed his hair to the side and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Jinwoo hyung is right, we should get you home.”

“Too comfy. Can’t move.” His words were slurred with sleep and his boyfriend giggled at his cuteness. 

“I’ll carry you if I have to.” Minhyuk decided he liked that idea much better than trying to get up on his own. He would have told Dongmin, but it was becoming too much of an effort to even move his head. 

“You guys aren’t allowed to be cute. It’s making me miss my Taejinie hyung!” Even in his sleep like haze, Minhyuk could still tell Bin was only joking. His best friend had been the most excited when the two had finally decided to start dating. Minhyuk couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to have the older boy in his life. And his very warm boyfriend. And his hyungs who let him sleep in the middle of their practice room. He was even lucky to have Sanha, despite the boy now running around the studio screaming for them to “stop burning his eyes with their grossness.” 

But most of all, he was lucky their choreographer wouldn’t take out the move that started all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. But it's finally all done! Hope you guys liked it! You guys have been amazing. For my first ever Eunwoo/Rocky fic, with a FDQ member in it, I never imagined I would get even half the support. Thanks Arohas! Love you all!! - Kay


End file.
